Controlled Destiny
by Yilaou Aari
Summary: A young girl's life gets turned upsidedown when she uncovers hidden family secrets and discovers what her destiny is. This picks up roughly five years after Digimon Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Controlled Destiny  
**Chapter: **One

**Summary:** A young girl's life gets turned upsidedown when she uncovers hidden family secrets and discovers what her destiny is. This picks up roughly five years after Digimon Frontier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I do own this story and all of the characters that are not owned by Digimon, so ask before you use any ideas or characters. If you do copy without permission, I will report you and you'll be screwed - have a nice day.

_blah _- Thought  
"..." - Speech

* * *

"Oh God!" cried a woman who was gripping the steering wheel of the car. "H-hang on honey...just...hang on," she said worriedly, stealing a glance at her daughter whose deep blue eyes were opened wide. Their car was spinning out of control, heading straight for the edge of the road where a steep drop met a iced-over lake. As the car neared the edge of the road, the woman shut her eyes tightly. 

"I love you honey," she said before both her and her daughter started screaming when the car seemingly heaved itself over the edge. The car plunged front-end first towards the depths of the lake. Arms of both females flew up to block their face as the car made contact with ice and liquid. The windshield gave way, and the rush of frigid water forced the glass at the passengers.

The woman's eyes had opened wide when the temperature of the water hit her heated body. The last thing she saw, before seeing darkness was the rush of water and clear shards of ice and glass heading straight for her. The last thing she heard before hearing nothing at all was her daughter crying, "I love you too mom!"

The girl felt a sharp pain in the back of her hand and in her side. The coldness of the water hitting her body chilled her and made her more aware as to how badly she needed to get out. Lowering her arms, she squinted her eyes as her hands clumsily fumbled with the seatbelt. Looking over at her mom where a red tint was gathering, she gasped, taking in some water and coughing as air escaped her lungs. Shaking her mom, she had no luck in waking her up, and was about to take a deep breath to end her life when the car started to flip in the water as it made creaking sounds. Getting nervous and feeling her lungs aching from having too little air, she found the strength in her to force her door open and push away from the car, swimming up towards the light.

Her hands hit a solid barrier and her fists began to pound it. Panic was starting to take over her mind and body, her fists and arms thrashing against the ice. She felt air escaping her body every second, her chest and throat beginning to throb intensely. About to give up, she heard yelling from up above and glanced around, seeing a darkened spot. Swimming towards it, she found the opening in the ice and emerged from the water, gasping for air and grabbing hold of the edge of the ice. As her lungs refilled themselves, she shivered and looked up at where cars were stopped on the bridge and road, people looking down at the spot where the car crashed.

Pulling her tired body out of the water, she felt herself losing consciousness. Her vision blurred and the yelling became fuzzed. She staggered around on the ice as she tried to walk towards the bridge, but she fell, hearing sirens in the distance. Her lids felt heavy as they slowly covered her deep blue eyes, her mother's face being the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Two days after the accident, blue eyes fluttered open to gaze at a white room and a lady dressed in smocks leaning over her, checking something. The beeping of a heart monitor and IV monitor could be heard as the scent of the hospital room reached her nose. 

"Oh good, you're awake," said a kind voice. Looking up, the girl stared at the lady in the smocks, recognizing her as a nurse. Nodding she turned her head away from the lady and towards a window, a tear falling from her eye as the snow fell outside.

The nurse frowned, and sighed, pulling out a paper and pen. "Dear, can you tell me your name, age, birth date...anything you can think of?"

"Ayani Kanabara, age 16. My...my...mother," she whispered, her voice cracking a bit, "where is my mother?!"

The nurse looked down at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, dear, she didn't make it." The nurse then smiled in attempt to lighten the mood, "we'll phone your fath-"

"I don't have one," she said growing flustered. "I have no one anymore, no one!"

The nurse bit down on her lip, jotting some notes down. "Miss Kanabara, if you'd like anything, please press that button near your right hand there. I'll be trying to get a hold of some relatives so you can go live with them. You'll also have to talk to your family lawyer to settle ownership over your family's property and money...Kanbara...that sounds so familiar-"

"My mother was a psychiatrist, perhaps that's how you knew her or heard of her."

"Perhaps, but anyways, I'll look up your file and see who your lawyer is and have an appointment set up for you."

Ayani watched the lady walk away, a frown appearing on her face. Looking back to the window, she clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly as tears dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

The clock on the wall indicated it was close to six o'clock at night when the nurse knocked on the door before entering. "Miss Kanabara, your lawyer is here. He heard what happened through the news and finally found out which hospital you had been taken to. Oh! And I know where I've heard your last name before! This is quite wonderful news dear. I've already talked to Mr. Onimota, the lawyer, about it. There is a Kanabara branch that owns a very successful business, and had appeared on the television just last month, so no worries, dear. You do have family." With that, the nurse smiled happily and stepped aside as a tall man walked into the room. 

Ayani stared at the dark-haired man who pulled up a chair, setting his briefcase on the floor and pulled out some fries. "I got an extra bag of take-out in case you were hungry Miss Kanabara," he said as he smiled at her. She shook her head and stared up at the ceiling looking annoyed.

He frowned a bit, a fry dangling out of his mouth. Finnishing it off, he took her hand in his and shook it gentley, "I'm Mr. Onimota, your family's lawyer. You probably know that you'll be inheriting a great portion of money as well as the house and property you own up north. However, I'm afraid to say that you'll have to give the property up to the bank...well...both properties. Your mother had almost paid off all the debts, but didn't make the last 2 payments, so the bank gets to take possession of the houses. You still get the money left from your mother's death-which I'm very sorry to have to be discussing with you. It's just a lucky thing you didn't get killed either-"

"How is that lucky Mr. Onimota? I am without family and money doesn't mean anything when you have a hole in your heart that can't be filled!"

"I-I didn't mean it like...I'm sorry, please calm down." He cleared his throat and stared at the enraged girl. "I will be informing your relations that they must take you in. After they do so, they can decide whether you'll stay with them or end up being sent to a foster home, but most likely you'll stay there. They live in Japan, and you're going to be released tomorrow afternoon. I'll take you to your house so you can pack up your belongings, and then I'll drive you to the airport...I already have your ticket ordered. You'll be mailed the money, and I'll give you my contact information just in case of some emergency or that sort." With that he got up and set the extra bag of take-out next to her. Turning around, he picked up his brief case and was about to leave when he heard the young girl's voice. "What did you say?"

"When's Christmas?"

"Two days...tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Oh...thank you."

"Rest up Ayani, it'll be a long and bumpy road that you'll be traveling on, but things will work out right, so don't fret."

* * *

On the Eve of Christmas, Ayani groaned as the nurse helped her up and took the jacket from Mr. Onimota, slipping it over her shoulders. "Do you think you can walk or do you need the wheel chair?" 

Taking a step foreward, Ayani rubbed her eyes, "I can walk...where's my clothes?"

"Hun, they were cut in the ambulance since they were freezing to your body...you were in rough shape you know."

Nodding, Ayani wrapped the coat around her tighter and headed to the exit, being followed by Mr. Onimota. She stiffened slightly as he slipped his hand on her shoulder to guide her to his car once they stepped outside.

When they arrived at her house, she lifted up a brick from the steps and took out the spare key, slipping it into the keyhole and unlocking the door. Numbly, she strode up the stairs, tripping a bit and slamming her hands and knees into the steps.

Mr. Onimota was right there at her side, pulling her up and heading towards her room. He opened the door for her and slipped his jacket off of her shoulders, closing the door and waiting outside so she could change. Groaning mentally, he tried to think about a court case he had in a week, but he couldn't shake the image of Ayani's mother out of his mind. She had been intimate with him after leaving Japan, and the girl's father. Ayani looked just like her, causing his heart to clench, and his stomach to knot up. Why couldn't he think of anything but the intimate nights shared with the child's mother?

He reminisced about a nighttime visit here in this house. Ms. Kanabara shocked him a bit when he found her dressed in a see-through, black laced bra with matching underwear, and a see-through red robe tied loosely about her body. She was just waiting for him, lounging lazily on the couch. The lighting was dim and a fire was going in the fireplace. Ayani was at a friend's house so there would be no one to disturb them.

Snapping out of it when Ayani opened her door and emerged with a duffle bag and backpack filled with clothes and personal items, he realized he ached between his legs. Clenching his fists, he took the girl's bags from her and walked to the stairs, commanding her to follow.

She looked at him funnily as he hurried to the stairs, her eyes catching a slight bulge in his pants before he took her things. A smirk slipped across her lips as she followed, wondering what had set him off. Shrugging that thought aside, she went downstairs and retrieved a few pictures and some money that was in a safe behind the couch. Hearing her name being called, she hurried to Mr. Onimota's car and slipped in, putting the money and pictures into her backpack before buckling her seatbelt.

Mr. Onimota glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, cursing her mentally as he noticed that her skirt had climbed up near her thighs and the angle he was at allowed him a nice view of her cleavage that her shirt allowed to be shown.

It was a long trip to the airport because of the awkward silence and the traffic jam caused by morning business people trying to get to their jobs. When they made it to the airport, Ayani had 20 minutes to get her things checked in and get on her plane. Lucky for her though, she entered a line where she didn't have to wait on anyone, and they hurried in checking in her duffle bag since she kept the backpack as a carry-on item. When Ayani received her tickets, she smiled at Mr. Onimota as he handed her his business card. "Thanks for everything, and I'll call you in a few days about the financial situation," she said as she turned to walk off. She stopped slightly, thinking she felt something tug at her backpack, but shook her head and continued walking to the gate.

He stared after her, sighing and heading back to his car, leaving her to be on her way. 'She wont slip away from me that easily, not like her mother did because of this stupid accident,' he thought, noticing his pants feeling a bit tighter, 'She is exactly like her mother in every way and her mother was mine...'

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Please be patient. This may not sound like a Digimon fanfic, but that's just because I have to make the first chapter an introduction sort of thing. As soon as the intro. is done, things will be pick up and the digimon fanfic will unfold, revealing new friends as well as enemies, both of which could possibley be unexpected. Also, in some future chapters, this will have sexual references, violence, and harsh language so the rating will most likely be T or M. Lastly, no flames please - 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Controlled Destiny  
**Chapter:** Two

**Summery:** A young girl's life gets turned upsidedown when she uncovers hidden family secrets and discovers what her destiny is. This picks up roughly five years after Digimon Frontier.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I do own this story and all of the characters that are not owned by Digimon, so ask before you use any ideas or characters. If you do copy without permission, I will report you and you'll be screwed J have a nice day._  
_

'...' - Thought  
"..." - Speech

* * *

On the plane, things went smoothly. It was a VERY long flight, but it was relaxing, that is until they got nearer the Japan Airport. Something beeped a few times that came from within Ayani's bag, and then high-pitched fuzz sound went off. The plane's engines turned off causing the plane to glide downward at a steady pace. Everyone was screaming and the stewardesses were running up and down the walkway of the plane. The pilot got on the intercom and told everyone to remain calm, and that everything would be fine and things were under control. It calmed some people down, but there were still those who were crying, a few that were going hysterical, and others who were praying. Ayani kicked her bag a few times and the noise stopped, the engine turned back on, and the plane was normal again.

When the plane's wheels touched the runway, the beeping kicked in again, and the brakes refused to work. The plane crashed into a billboard sign and everyone was evacuated out of the plane, sliding down the yellow blow-up slides. Ayani brought her cary-on with her and clutched it tightly, staring at the plane as the cockpit caught on fire. Everyone was then picked up by emergency workers and taken to the airport, no one being guaranteed that their luggage would be recovered. They would later find out nothing was recovered and two workers were killed when the plane exploded.

As everyone went their own way when they were inside the airport, Ayani stood there, staring at the signs, trying to figure out what way to go. As she gazed about, she finally saw a sign with a suitcase on it and turned to walk down that terminal when she bumped into some man in a business suit who was wearing sunglasses. She stared at him and then thought back to when her mother was alive and was teaching her some Japanese.

"Uh...sumimasen," she said, stumbling a little with the pronunciation.

He nodded and smiled, "you're not from around here hm?"

"Oh, you speak English," she said sheepishly. "No sir, I'm from the U.S. Can you perhaps tell me if I'm heading in the right direction to the baggage terminal?"

"Hai, just follow that sign and you'll be taken straight to the luggage area as well as check in area. Have a good trip and welcome to Japan little American," he said chuckling to himself as he walked on.

She quickly turned around and wandered towards the baggage claim, following the man's instructions. When she got to the baggage claim, she saw a people being talked to, explaining about their plane exploding and no recovery of any luggage or personal items that were on the plane. Ayani sighed mentally, feeling a headache coming on. She and a few others were the only ones to grab their purses or backpacks, so at least she had some pictures that she shoved in there. _A few memories can go a long way_, she thought to herself as she looked around. _God, I don't even know who I'm looking for...or what any of my family looks like..._her thought faded away as she heard a little boy yelling. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a boy jumping up and down with a sign that had her name on it.

There were two other boys with him, one which had a rich color of brown hair that came to his jaw, the ends flipped outward. He looked to be a little older than her, maybe 17 or 18, and his eyes were a dark brown with yellow specks in them. The other boy that stood beside him, who also looked to be about 17 or 18, had dark blue hair that was tied back, and a bandana covering the top of his head. His eyes were a rich royal blue color that were accented by a blue and yellow jacket.

Gripping the strap of her bag tightly, the girl walked slowly towards the three boys, her mind racing as to what to say to them. Stepping in front of them, the brown haired boy, who was about to smack the little kid, stopped and stared. All three fell silent. Biting her lip briefly, she looked down at her feet, then back up at them. "K-konnichiwa...hajime mashite Ayani desu..." she said, letting her voice trail off.

"You suck at pronunciation, you know?"

Ayani looked at the brown haired boy, shocked. "You-"

"Of course we speak English. God, Americans are so dumb sometimes," he said, pausing slightly, "get your bags so we can leave."

"I don't have any..."

"...Oh, um, ok. Brief introductions, I'm Takuya, this is my little brother Shinya, and this is a good friend of mine, Kouji."

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a slight bow.

Shinya stared at her and then smiled, "you're really pretty Ayani. We'll show you all around Japan, and introduce you to everyone. Dad will really take a liking to you, mom and dad always wanted a little girl. Sorry to hear about your mom dying, but look how things are turning out. Pretty well off I think, now lets get you to the car. You can sit in the back with me."

The corners of Ayani's mouth turned up slightly as the little boy rambled on. All fell silent, however, when they got into the car and took off. Once they reached what would be Ayani's new house, her bag started beeping again. Groaning, she kicked it before picking it up, the beeping stopping. As she got out of the car, she noticed that all eyes were on her once again. Standing up a little straighter, she walked towards the house, and waited for Takuya and the others to follow.

* * *

Running ahead, Takuya opened the door and walked in shouting, "Mom! She's here!"

Ayani stepped inside quietly and slipped her shoes off, glancing at Kouji before jumping when someone embraced her. Seeing that it was her aunt, she forced a smile and just stood there.

"You must be hungry or tired or thirsty. Come on in! Make yourself welcome! I hope the boys didn't bother you too much. Takuya can be a real pain sometimes, so just yell at him if he gets an attitude." She paused before taking a good look at Ayani, "yes, you do look a lot like your mother. She was very beautiful...I'm sorry for what happened." Again, she paused before continuing, "don't you have any luggage? Oh it doesn't matter; we'll take you shopping tomorrow. There's usually a few good sales, but then again, they up the prices because of all the people doing last minute gift buying." She smiled warmly at Ayani before going into the kitchen and boiling some water. "Takuya, take Ayani into your room and help her find some clothes that'll fit her that she can sleep in."

Ayani glanced at Shinya who was playing video games, and then at Takuya who was saying how bad Shinya was at the game. Kouji then caught her eye. He was just standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Which way is it to Takuya's room?" she asked.

Kouji glanced at her, mumbling, "third door on your left. He has some sweatpants that might fit you...second drawer on the top."

Thanking him quietly, she walked into Takuya's room. Remembering what Kouji said, Ayani opened the second drawer and started rummaging through his clothes. Finding a pair of navy sweat pants, she took them out of the drawer and then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me, but where am I sleeping?"

Her aunt looked at her and frowned, "Your room isn't ready tonight, but we'll have it ready for tomorrow. The kids are going to sleep in the living room tonight...you're welcome to sleep there with them, and if not, make yourself comfy in Takuya's room."

Ayani nodded, setting her purse down by her shoes, the sweatpants on top of her backpack. Carefully sitting down on the floor, she reached into one of the bag's many pockets and felt around. Her fingers bumped into what seemed to be a block of plastic. Pulling it out, she gazed at the ice blue and white cell phone that she held in her hand. "So this is what was beeping," she thought out loud.

About to put it back, her hand fumbled as she jumped when it let out a loud ring. Everyone went silent, glancing at her before continuing with what they were doing. Picking the phone up, she turned it on and held it up to her ear, "h-hello?"

Hearing nothing but fuzz, she turned it off and slipped it away. Getting up, the girl made her way to the couch and sat down, shaking ever so slightly. _Who put that phone there-_her thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of a door, Shinya jumping up and running over to a man that emerged from the doorway.

The man had dark brown hair and eyes and was fairly tall. He looked well toned and quite young to be the father of an eighteen year old. Looking at Kouji and Takuya who were now playing against each other on the video game, she didn't realize the man had slipped his shoes off and was now standing right next to her. What caught her attention was the shadow that seemed to hover over her.

He stared at Ayani as she looked up at him, neither of them talking. _God she's a mirror image of Rea, but there's something about her that makes her unmistakably…no, it doesn't matter. "_You must be Ayani," he said softly.

She nodded and bit down on her lip, unable to take her eyes off of the man that stood before her. Her uncle resembled the description of her father told by her mom, but Ayani imagined her father had a charm that she couldn't seem to see in her uncle.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ayani, but I do hope you'll find it nice here...after all, this will be your permanent home for now."

"Yes sir," she said quietly, slowly looking down at her feet.

"In a week or so, when things calm down a bit, and you become accustomed to things here in Japan, you'll be given some chores to help out with, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"That's a girl...just hang in there." With that, he walked into the kitchen and embraced his wife, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek before sticking his finger into some cookie dough only to get his hand smacked.

Time went by and everyone had soup for dinner before getting ready for bed. Ayani slipped on the sweatpants and rolled the waist so they would stay on, hugging her hips nicely. Since she wore a tank top on under her shirt, she just took the shirt off and then brushed out her hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth and wandered towards Takuya's room to sleep, but stopped when the door opened.

Takuya stood there, running his fingers through his hair, trying to get it to not look so squished from the hat he wore earlier. His brown eyes seemed to shine in the dim light being cast from a nightlight. He smiled at her and raised a brow, "Going to sleep in here huh?"

She blushed and looked away, "y-yeah."

"Why? You'll be all alone, isn't that the last thing you want after what happened? Besides, we have fun conversations and watch movies until we're too tired to think. You'll have a decent time, and I promise nothing will happen to you. Kouji's a well-mannered guy, right Kouji?"

"Yeah, whatever," was the reply that came from within the room.

Ayani blinked and blushed even more when Kouji stepped up next to Takuya, causing her to realize both boys were just in their boxers. Feeling herself being led to the living room, she felt a little light-headed. Sitting down on the couch, she watched as they grabbed a sleeping bag and pillow for her and then turned the television on. Shinya was already asleep, sprawled out on his sleeping bag, and Takuya and Kouji were zoning out as they stared at the TV.

She rolled her eyes, seeing that they were watching Van Wilder. _Such a perverted movie_, she thought to herself before lying down, covering herself up with a blanket. She closed her eyes and listened to the movie, but soon she fell dead asleep.

Halfway through the middle of the night, Ayani opened her eyes, staring blankly at her backpack as it beeped. Walking towards it slowly, she picked up the cell phone and turned it on, only to hear static, and then some noise that sounded like maniacal laughter. About to turn it off, she gasped as the whole room went black. She felt air underneath her feet and then felt herself falling. Screaming, she landed onto a hard surface with a thud. Something was trying to get her cell phone out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let it go for she felt if she did, she'd lose herself. Yelling as she felt it slipping away from her, she was about to press a button on it when she felt everything flowing away from her.

"Ayani! Ayani! Wake up!"

Opening her eyes slowly, she waited for her vision to become clearer. Once the sleep was gone from her eyes, she saw a grim faced Kouji and Takuya hovering over her. Takuya was panting and Kouji slipped a wet cloth over her forehead.

"What's going on," she mumbled, still a bit groggy from the sleep.

"My God Ayani! Don't you remember what-"

"Of course she doesn't remember, Takuya, she was asleep," replied Kouji who gave Takuya a look that said 'You are so dumb sometimes'.

"What did I do?" she asked, getting scared by the panic in their voices.

"You were sleep walking," Takuya said, "You were about to walk in front of a car!"

She stared at him, shaking her head, and then realized they were all outside in the front lawn. Starting to shake, she sat up quickly; tossing the cloth that fell from her forehead aside, the girl looked around. "..." Staring down at her hand, she saw herself clutching the cell phone that she had dreamed about.

Dropping it, Ayani crawled back away from it, bumping into Takuya. "T-that thing...it...oh my God...what's wrong with me?!" she cried out, turning around and wrapping her arms around Takuya's neck, burying her face into his chest and letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

He sighed and wrapped one arm around her, using the other to help himself stand up while still supporting her. "Lets get inside...Kouji, can you get her phone-"

"No!" she cried, pushing away from Takuya and backing up from them both. "Keep it away from me, it's not mine, I don't know where it came from, but it won't stop causing odd things to happen!"

Takuya raised a brow and then walked towards her, "chill Ayani, you're just tired...try to get back to sleep..." His voice trailed off as he guided Ayani into his bedroom and tucked her in, leaving after shutting the door. Seeing Kouji sitting on the couch looking the phone over, he sat down next to his friend and glanced at it.

"What was that all about do you think?"

"...I don't know. None of it made sense as to what she said. I turned it on and it had text messages from her friends to her, and she has pictures of her friends and family on there, and she even has her name on it right here, see?" asked Kouji as he pointed to a small name scribbled on the back with permanent marker.

"Then...she's probably still in shock from what happened. That's probably what the dream was about," sighed Takuya.

"I don't know Takuya...it seems weird, but what did happen anyway?"

"Her mom and her were off to their cabin for Christmas when their car went out of control and dived into a frozen lake. Her mom died instantly...glass from the windshield had lodged itself into her throat. Ayani somehow made it out, but barely, and when they found her, she was beginning to go into hypothermia or whatever it's called. Her body was slowly shutting itself down, freezing because of the temperatures. Her clothes...some of her clothes...had frozen to her body, but everything turned out ok. Now all she has are some scratches and the memories of her mom and the accident."

Ayani clenched her fists as she listened to their conversation, remembering in detail everything Takuya was talking about. What she found hard to believe was what Kouji said about the cell phone being hers. _It isn't mine; I was never given one, so how come it has my name on it? What is going on?_

* * *

The next day, Ayani awoke with a start as a loud thud came from the wall. Slipping out of bed, she ran her fingers through her hair and put it up into a horse's tail. Emerging from the room, she saw Takuya sitting on the ground, rubbing his head and groaning.

Shinya saw Ayani and ran over to her laughing, "Aya, you totally missed the greatest thing ever! I tripped Takuya and he went head first into the wall!"

"I'll get you, you little twerp!" cried Takuya.

Ayani laughed a little as they chased each other around, coming to a dead halt when their mother walked out. "Gmorning Auntie," said Ayani as she followed her to the kitchen.

Her aunt smiled, "morning Ayani, Kouji...Takuya! What happened to your face?! It's all red!"

This caused Shinya to burst out laughing and then get shoved into a chair (which in return got Takuya yelled at). Ayani giggled and looked at a plate of pancakes that sat on the table. Noticing Kouji glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he ate, she sat down next to him and reached for the syrup, pouring a little on her breakfast. "Morning Kouji," she said as cheerful as she could. He just nodded and then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Takuya glared daggers at Shinya before walking up behind Ayani, "better go get a shower and get dressed, we'll be going shopping soon."

Ayani looked over her shoulder at him seeing he was fully dressed and then noticing she was the only one in pajamas. "T-Takuya, was I saying anything...last night?"

Takuya frowned, "why don't we talk about it later," he mumbled just so she could hear and gave her a light push.

Frowning slightly, she got up and wandered to the bathroom to shower and dress herself.

* * *

Ayani found herself being tugged along by her aunt as she gazed at all the items; clothes of all types, toys and games, unmentionables, and much more. Takuya and Kouji wandered off, being told to watch Shinya who tagged along behind them. _He's like a lost puppy trying to find an owner_, she thought as she watched them disappear into the crowd of shoppers. 

"Now, lets see, we need to get you a kimono or two for special occasions, some outfits, uniforms for school, some undergarments..." her voice trailed off as she looked around, starting with the unmentionables section. "Now, what's your size dear?"

Ayani blushed and looked around, pointing to a size 6 for underwear and a size 36B for bras. Her aunt pointed to a whole bunch, holding them up to her and asking Ayani's opinion. Ayani glanced around, wandering off as her aunt stumbled across a thong section and started complaining about how disgusting it was to see girls wearing these since the jeans were so low riding and showed their cracks when they'd sit down. Picking out a few more things, she found her aunt and was then dragged to a section where her school uniform could be picked out. Then she had to buy some jeans, skirts, shirts, and pajamas before being led to the kimonos.

Her eye dazzled as she looked at all the different patterns and colors. "Ah, this will do," she heard her aunt say from behind her and turned around, staring in awe at a beautiful crimson kimono that had a flower print, the flowers etched in gold. The obi was black with gold flowers, accenting the boldness of the red.

Her aunt smiled, obviously pleased by the look on Ayani's face. "This should do for now. Come, let's get you some shoes and then we can check out and find the boys." She led her niece towards the section of shoes, picking out some that she'd wear for school and finding a pair of getas as well as zoris.

Ayani glanced at the two different sandals and then looked up at her aunt. "I'll explain things later once we're home. Now come, Ayani," her aunt said, getting up and walking towards a check out with the clothes and shoes, the girl tagging along behind with some more items. Taking the bags from her aunt, she thanked her quietly and followed her out of the store.

"Takuya's probably over there in that store, and I need to get a few things yet so come along, it wont be too much longer before we can leave," she said, wasting no time to get to the other store.

Ayani followed quietly, absorbing the atmosphere around her. Getting told to go over to Takuya and the others, her aunt disappeared, leaving Ayani to look around before spotting them. Sighing, she walked over to them, being greeted by blank stares.

Shinya smiled and gave Kouji and Takuya a grin before clinging to her arm and causing her to drop one of the bags, some bras and underwear spilling out.

Ayani blushed a deeply and bent down, quickly gathering up the items and smacking Shinya away, walking off to wait by the exit. _How RUDE,_ she thought, clearly upset with embarrassment. When her aunt appeared with some more bags, Ayani left, walking alongside her, the boys trailing behind.

"Today is Christmas Eve you know," her aunt said smiling.

Ayani nodded and clenched her fists around the handles of the bags.

"We do our celebrating today, tomorrow we open gifts, but today we have a large get-together with family and friends. You'll wear your kimono tonight." She paused briefly, "I can't wait! It'll be so much fun, dressing you up and fixing your hair. You'll be the belle of the ball," she said giggling a little before unlocking the car. Putting the bags in the trunk, she handed Takuya the keys and sat down in the passenger side, the others sitting in the back.

Ayani glanced at Kouji and blushed briefly before looking away and glaring at Shinya who winked at her and made her blush even more. _I'll get him back..._ she thought as she started to think of something evil she could do to him. _Wedgies...oh, good possibility but it has to be the right moment...hand in warm water when he's sleeping...no, doesn't always work...shaving cream and feather thing...no, that's not too original. Wedgies it is then: quick and painful._

* * *

Some hours after they arrived back home, Mrs. Kanabara took her niece to an upstairs room to dress her. They had only an hour or two before the party, so she wanted to get a start on the girl's makeover right away. This party served two purposes; one was the yearly celebration of the holiday, and the second was to show off Ayani and claim her as their daughter.

Ayani held out her arms as her aunt wrapped the kimono around her and tied the obi around her torso. Ayani twirled around in front of the mirror, smiling happily. It fit her perfectly and the color was very radiant on her. Looking at her aunt when she pulled out the sandals, she nodded when her aunt said the getas were for tonight and other fancy, special occasions, while the zoris were for less formal occasions.

"Now, your hair..." her aunt said as she pulled Ayani over to a chair and sat her down, pulling out a curling iron and bobby pins and other accessories.

Ayani closed her eyes, letting her aunt mess with her hair until it was to her liking.

* * *

Ayani heard people talking downstairs, her uncle laughing at something and then a roar of men's voices. _They sound drunk..._ she thought, opening her eyes when her aunt told her to. Standing up, she looked at her hair; chocolate brown locks were pulled up into a bun on top of her head, some strands that were curled, falling in front of her ears. Stray hairs that weren't fully in the bun were curled and a small cluster of flowers were put in her hair, accenting the red ribbon that held her bun in place with their golden yellow petals.

Being led down the stairs by her aunt who was already dressed in a black kimono that had white flowers on it, she noticed that the room slowly grew silent. Her aunt let go of her hand and wandered over to a group of her friends, while her uncle just stared at her looking pale. She stopped just before him, bowing slightly and then spotting Takuya, walking over to him, stumbling slightly on the sandals. The conversation in the room picked up again and it was soon louder than ever. Takuya laughed at something someone said and brushed his hand against a blonde-haired girls' that was standing next to him. She blushed and looked away from him towards someone else that was talking. Kouji slid his hand to the small of Ayani's back and pressed so she'd move into a spot he made room for her.

He felt someone elbow him and looked over to his twin brother Koichi, who nodded towards Ayani. Blinking, he saw she was blushing and smiled slightly, his hand slipping away from her.

"Wow Takuya, you two sure look a lot alike," Koichi mentioned, staring at them both.

Takuya blinked and looked to his side, seeing Ayani standing there. He smiled warmly at her, "yeah, forgot introductions. Aya, this is Izumi, Junpei, Koichi, and you've met Kouji. Everyone, this is my cousin who's now my little sister cause we sort of adopted her," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing her lightly. "Isn't she cute?"

Ayani glared at him in annoyance and stepped closer to Kouji to distance herself from Takuya as she brushed her clothes off, her wrist getting grabbed gently by Kouji. She looked at him, her eyes absorbing how bold and beautiful his own looked, being accented by the navy kimono he wore.

"Stop doing that, you look fine," he mumbled before letting go and paying attention to the conversation.

Ayani found herself lost in his deep blue pools, her hands resting at her sides as she looked past everyone and towards a window, where it was lightly snowing. Walking towards the window, she gazed outside before turning around, nearly bumping into her uncle.

He smiled and held out his hand to her, "come Ayani, I want you to meet some important people that I work with. In fact, you know one of the men already," he said quietly, guiding her towards a group of men who were near the refreshments. "Here she is, gentlemen," he said, his voice having a tint of pride in it.

Ayani gazed at each of the men, nodding in acknowledgement. Getting to the last man in the group, her azure orbs widened, "Mr. Onimota! What are you doing here in Japan?!"

Mr. Onimota chuckled, his eyes twinkling in a dangerous way that made the girl uneasy. "Japan is my business's home-base and some of my family lives here so I decided to come over for the holidays. It's nice to see you again Ayani."

Waiting until the others had struck a conversation, Mr. Onimota moved closer to Ayani and bent down to her, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered into it. "You look lovely this evening. You've always looked lovely like your mother, but your beauty radiates tonight. And trust me when I say that this won't be the last time by far that you'll be seeing me. I have my eye on you for I have plans. I'm in control of your destiny Ayani, I control your fate starting tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wah, a bit boring D: but it will definitely pick up. I promise, an action scene starts the third chapter off. I tried cutting out as much as possible, but I'm not sure if I did a great job haha. If you know of anything else that can be taken out of this chapter, please tell me and I'll shorten it up in order to try and make it less boring. Thanks! 


End file.
